


Where Honoka Is

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, HonoHarem, Honoka x Everyone, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Members of Muse always gather where Honoka is. It can't be helped that all eight of them has feelings for the same girl and wants to be around her. And here are various fractions of their lives together as nine.(Psst. It's a HonoHarem AKA Honoka x Everyone. ;D)





	1. Where Honoka Is

**Author's Note:**

> May you enjoy~

In the wide and spacious living room of Muse Mansion, a single gingerhead took a seat on their 15-seater sofa, close to the main door as she awaits the rest of her family to return home.

“Everyone sure is late today…” The gingerhead turns her head around to take in the size of the big house that was home for nine individual girls now family. “I can’t wait for everyone to return home~”

It was already eight in the night, and because pretty much everyone but the head of the house will be back late, dinner was settled on their own.

“I should play a game or watch some tv…” The gingerhead plops her body onto the sofa despite what she said and started rolling to the other side until she reaches a bend and chuckles. “I’m so bored!”

The gingerhead rolls back to her initial position, sends a quick message to the Muse Family chat group before looking to the ceiling decorated with glow in the dark stickers; mostly stars of various sizes, a smile crept up the gingerhead’s face as she relaxed in her seat.

“Mm…” Soft orange-brown tresses seemingly merge with the cushiony headrest of the sofa as the gingerhead nuzzled her head against it. “I hope…they…return soon…” Her breathing steadies to that of a slow lullaby as she falls asleep.

* * *

 

The door clicks open and closes gently, followed by quiet paces towards the sofa where the head of the house has fallen asleep. The fashion designer grins lovingly and moves some of the orange-brown hair to have a clearer view of her girlfriend.

“Mm..?” The sleeping girl makes a cute waking sound as she opens her eyes almost reluctantly as she had to readjust to the light.

The ash-brunette giggles and caresses the ginger’s cheek with a feather-like touch. “Honoka-chan, did you wait long?”

Honoka’s lips spreads into a smile as she places her left hand over Kotori’s which was on her cheek. “Kotori-chan… I don’t think so. And you’re here now, so that’s all that matters~” The gingerhead shakes her head and gives her designer girlfriend’s hand a squeeze.

Kotori’s smile widens. “Want some warm milk, Honoka-chan?”

No matter how many times, no matter how much time passes, Kotori simply loves the sparkle in Honoka’s cerulean eyes when the gingerhead gets excited, determined or think of something she loves; and that was the exact eyes Honoka conveyed at the mention of warm milk, and the gingerhead nods enthusiastically.

“I would like to get a cup of warm milk please~” Honoka replied in a sing-song voice.

The ash-brunette removes her hand from her girlfriend’s cheek and did a playful curtsy though she couldn’t raise her grey pencil skirt. “I’ll be right back~”

“I’ll be waiting~” Honoka calls back as she sits up a little and kicks her legs back and forth while waiting for her warm girlfriend to return with more warmth in a form of a sweet drink.

Kotori takes a seat to Honoka’s left and watches with love in her eyes as the gingerhead sips the milk she made for Honoka; expression changing to that of more than satisfied and blissful.

“Wanna wait with me, Kotori-chan?” Honoka asks as she rests her head on the ash-brunette’s shoulder.

“Mmph~” Kotori answers happily; happy to wait with Honoka for the rest of Muse to return from work, happy to have Honoka so close to her and resting against her shoulder, happy to have fallen asleep with the gingerhead on the sofa.

* * *

“Ara...sleeping so soundly~ looking so vulnerable~ Why do you tempt me so~” The psychologist covers her mouth as she giggled; the sight of the gingerhead snoring lightly, half her weight on the ash-brunette while her other half spread on the  empty side of the sofa almost invitingly.

She runs her pointer finger from the top of Honoka’s soft and bouncy cheeks, slowly down her cheekbone, smooth chin, enticing neck, shoulders-

Honoka wakes with a start, the finger pressing at a comfortable yet stimulating pressure got her looking left and right, wondering what's happening.

“Good morning, Honoka-chan~” The unrepentant purplenette continues to slide her finger down the now-conscious girl’s arm until she intertwined their fingers and leans in for a kiss.

“Good…” Honoka mumbles drowsily and reciprocates the kiss, which helped her be more awake. “It's not morning, Nozomi-chan.” Honoka pouts at her girlfriend for trying to trick her.

Nozomi giggles slightly louder than before when she thought not to disturb the gingerhead’s sleep. “I'm surprised you remember~”

“Of course I do.” Honoka pouts harder which Nozomi found really adorable. “I was waiting for you.”

The purplenette straightens her back with a gentle smile. “Why not go to your bed and rest if you're tired?”

Honoka shakes her head. “I'm waiting for everyone to return first. You can go up first-"

Nozomi beckons the gingerhead to stand up with a hand gesture and her usual knowing grin. The gingerhead didn't question and stood; though she kept her left hand connected to Kotori’s who must have held her hand earlier when they fell asleep together.

Nozomi didn't waste a second as she slips into her girlfriend’s earlier position and pulls the unsuspecting girl into her lap.

“N-Nozomi-chan?” Honoka stutters in surprise, also tightening her grip on Kotori’s hand which made the ash-brunette shuffle in her sleep. Honoka looks over worried before giving a mock glare at her other girlfriend wearing a slightly apologetic grin.

Nozomi mouths a sorry. “I just wanted to join you in your wait too~”

Honoka lets out a soft sigh as she relaxes into Nozomi; she kind of likes the softness and warmth and how Nozomi hugs her waist fully, there isn't much chance to slip off her girlfriend at all, and as Nozomi makes herself comfortable into Honoka’s neck, the two falls asleep from the comfort they found in each other. 

* * *

 

The door rattles open as the Track And Field Star enters impatiently, she just can't wait another second to see her favourite person - her girlfriend.

When bright yellow eyes focused onto her girlfriend sleeping on the couch, or well, Nozomi (but those are details), the orange haired girl’s cat-like grin pulls higher and she bounces over to her girlfriend, not caring about sound or force.

“Honoka-chan, nya~” The orange haired girl slumps her body against her girlfriend’s shoulder and nuzzles her face for some Honokanium (as they call it). “Nyaa~”

Rin purrs as her day’s exhaustion left her well-used muscles and the sweet scent of citrus, dough and Honoka filled her; a blissful smile graced the sporty girl as she joins the family members who have already gone to sleep and miraculously were not awaken by her noisy entry.

“Rin-chan…” Honoka subconsciously calls the name of her sporty girlfriend before drifting back into deeper sleep. 

* * *

 

Carefully, the door was opened and the considerate Rice Specialist tiptoes into the lit but quiet living room. An immediate smile graces her face as she saw the girl who loves food as much as her plus is in a ‘we are dating’ relationship with her sleeping soundly on the sofa because said girlfriend had been waiting for her return from work.

The brunette let her gaze linger for another five seconds on her lover’s face before heading upstairs to put her bag down and come back with a large blanket. “You’ll catch a cold if you’re not careful, Honoka-chan…”

Years can pass and two facts will never change – Hanayo loves rice and Hanayo loves Honoka. And so, the rice-and-Honoka-loving girl spreads the blanket from Kotori’s end all the way to Rin so that all of her family (the ones present right now) can be safe and warm under the fluffy blanket.

“There…much better.” Hanayo checks the four members huddled together and smiles before she walks off again to dim the lights in the living room; it was on brightest which wasn’t the best lighting for sleeping. Of course, she knew that the reason it’s on brightest is because her girlfriend wanted to be awake for everyone, but since she’s already asleep…a dimmer lighting would be preferable.

“Mm…” Honoka sounds in her sleep, perhaps able to sense another of her girlfriend in the house.

Hanayo’s smile widens, and she hovers over the gingerhead shyly; still finding the idea of ‘stealing’ kisses really brazen. Even so, the brunette leans close and pecks a chaste kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek, blushing as she pulls away.

“Hanayo-chan…” Honoka murmurs which only makes Hanayo’s heart race faster, and the brunette places another kiss to the other cheek.

“Sweet dreams, H-Honoka-chan…” Hanayo was now hyperconscious about the fact that she kissed her girlfriend on the cheeks twice while her girlfriend was unconscious, still red in the face, Hanayo makes her way to her best friend’s side and joins the group of sleeping beauties, perhaps taking slightly longer to fall asleep for she had to calm her racing heart and mind. 

* * *

 

The door opens glamorously, the force used practiced and planned, and as the Universe’s Number One Idol was about to carry through with her “I’m Back, Nico-nico-ni” greeting for her Universe’s Number One and Only Girlfriend, she stopped herself as she noticed the gingerhead not awake to see her.

Nico walks over with a lopsided smile; she always loves the sight of Honoka sleeping. It’s kind of…cute and just somehow soothes all nerves and any negativity away. Nico pokes the sleeping ginger’s nose which made Honoka shift a little.

“Mm..?” Honoka’s mouth moves as though she was eating something.

Nico only just noticed the fact that Honoka was sitting on Nozomi, Rin and Kotori are definitely snuggling towards Honoka, and Hanayo…had to make do with being beside Rin; Nico rolled her eyes before smiling fondly at her girlfriend.

Without a word, Nico goes upstairs, grabs a blanket and places it over Hanayo. “ _You’ll_ catch a cold.”

“Nico-chan…” The idol smiles at her girlfriend and presses a long kiss right beside her cute, sleeping girlfriend, their lips brushing at the corners.

“If only you’d wake up now. I bet you will be blushing and stuttering.” Nico chuckles to herself before taking a seat on the floor beside Honoka’s left leg and leans against it; Honoka’s warmth is Honoka’s warmth, and skin contact with Honoka is skin contact with Honoka regardless of which body part.

* * *

 

The renowned doctor of the Nishikino General Hospital steps into her home, violet eyes searching for her hundred-and-sixty centimetres tall of sunshine, and when she laid eyes on her sunshine, a smile naturally crept up her lips.

“Baka… You could have slept in your room.” The redhead puts her black designer purse to the side of the coffee table and approaches her sunshine of a girlfriend, though in rest mode.

Maki reaches over and caresses the gingerhead’s soft orange-brown hair, and frowns for second. “I would embrace you right now…But I shouldn’t take away this almost picturesque scene, huh?”

Gentle violet eyes gave each of the other present members of her family a glance, seeing their sleeping faces and the fact that they are _here_ , _around Honoka_ , Maki knew what she wanted to do. And that she did as she didn’t even bother to change out of her work clothes or shrug off the coat she was wearing, and took her position beside Nico, leaning against Honoka’s right leg.

“Maki-chan…” The redhead smiles as she could imagine the sight of Honoka’s sleep-talking face and the hint of a smile in her girlfriend’s voice.

“Yeah?” Maki usually wouldn’t do it in the open, wouldn’t reply to Honoka’s sleep-talking aloud, but since everyone else was sleeping…

Honoka’s response came a minute later when her free hand moved from its earlier position on her lap to somewhere between Rin, Nozomi’s and her own thigh. Maki stared at the hand for a moment, side glanced to Honoka’s other hand under the blanket before she took Honoka’s free hand in hers.

_I don’t have to see it to know that Kotori is holding Honoka’s hand. Not that I’m holding Honoka’s hand because I will feel like I’m losing out because Kotori is holding Honoka’s other hand…_

Maki sighs internally at herself, always trying to look for an excuse to cover up her love for Honoka or any other caring side.

_I just want to hold your hand, Honoka…okay? Don’t…get the wrong idea…_

Maki giggles somewhere in her subconscious at herself; what wrong idea can Honoka get when they are already dating anyways? Plus…it wouldn’t be a wrong idea too; Maki wants to hold Honoka’s hand, to feel that warmth, that gentleness, that unexplainable and unreplaceable feeling of Honoka.  

* * *

 

“Is everyone home..?” The dance instructor trails off as she sees seven girls at one side of the large sofa asleep, and unsurprisingly, light blue eyes rested on the head of orange-brown; she smiles.

“I’m glad they didn’t turn off all the lights…” The tall blonde, though not the tallest in the family anymore, strides over to her girlfriend, careful to not knock into any of the other girls.

Eli stares longingly at the sleeping gingerhead; the dance instructor won’t lie, she was hoping for a welcome home hug, to listen to Honoka’s energetic, cheerful voice, and maybe get a kiss or two. But Eli doesn’t dislike this atmosphere too; one that is only possible because of Honoka, because they are Muse, and because it’s the night.

“лелеять дни, лелеять своих любовных.” Eli recites a line, a quote she holds dear and learnt from her grandmother, also learnt from Honoka just being by the gingerhead’s side. ‘Cherish the days, cherish your love ones’ was definitely something she believes in. The peaceful, serene night scene where all of Muse is gathering to Honoka’s side is something Eli cherishes dearly.

“E…li…chwan…” Eli smiles at Honoka’s mumbling in her sleep, calling her name.

“I’m right here, Honoka.” Eli gently pushes Honoka’s fringe to a side and kisses her forehead before she takes the position beside Nico, more than ready to join in Muse’s impromptu sleep-together.

* * *

 

The door clacks open in a hurried fashion as the soon to be head of the Sonoda’s Family Dojo returns home. “I’m sorry, Honoka. I took the opportunity to clean the dojo today and it…”

The bluenette takes in a deep breath and steadies her breathing, a loving smile graces her features at the sight of all of her family sleeping on or by the ridiculously huge sofa that isn’t being used to its fullest.

“Seriously, Honoka…” Umi approaches her girlfriend who was still sleeping soundly in the middle of all the other girls. “You could have chosen a different seat so that everyone can be on the sofa…Is what’d I say, but I’m sure everyone will somehow end up as they are regardless of where you sit.”

Umi pats the top of Honoka’s head, enjoying the softness that threatens to envelope all of Umi’s hand, or well, makes Umi want to dig deeper and feel more of her girlfriend.

“I musn’t…” Umi chides herself as a red blush dash her cheeks and she looks away. Umi clears her throat as quietly as she could and made her way upstairs and back with another blanket.

Once done covering the BiBi girls with the blanket, Umi chuckles, “I’m quite sure BiBi isn’t immune to catching colds…Don’t you three start becoming as silly as Honoka.”

“I’m not…” Umi raises a questioning eyebrow, smiling at her girlfriend who started mumbling. “Silly…”

“You’re silly.” The bluenette caresses the gingerhead’s cheek with the back of her hand.

“Umi-chan…” Honoka seems to have heard and is complaining in her sleep; this makes Umi smile wider.

“And I love you regardless.” Umi traces her thumb across her girlfriend’s cherry red, but dry lips; beckoning to Umi to kiss Honoka.

_Don’t be shameless, Umi!_

Virtuous as ever or simply extraordinarily shy Umi shakes her blushing head and drops to the ground beside Maki, but feeling the object in her pocket, Umi moves to put it on the coffee table before getting back into a comfortable position close to Honoka, closing her eyes and accepting sleep to take her.

As Umi places her phone to the coffee table, it lights up to show her message screen: “I’ll be here waiting for all of you to come home ❤” was Honoka’s message sent to all her girlfriends in the Muse Family group chat. And as the phone screen turned itself off, all the occupants of Muse Mansion who have returned to the one person they love most in the world, slowly drifts off to the land of dreams; each hoping to spend quality time with a certain gingerhead even in their sleep.


	2. Muse Group Chat Nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a simple fact of not enough Honoka. –pouts- 
> 
> May you enjoy~ :D

Honoka enters the living room with a wide smile and blue eyes that had excitement dancing in them. “Hey girls~ I’ve got an idea!”

“What idea, nya?” Rin was tumbling out of her room and rushing down the stairs the moment she heard the gates to Muse mansion opening with her favourite gingerhead returning home.

Nico happened to be close to the front door so she pecked Honoka a welcome back kiss on the cheek which earned her a cute giggle out of the excitable gingerhead.  “You know I’m seasoned to your ridiculous thoughts already, but I still can’t mind read. What have you come up with this time, Honoka?”

Nozomi steps out of the kitchen, donned in a green apron with a cheeky grin. “I heard somethin’ bout mind-reading~ Do ya need my help, darling?”

Eli could be heard in the kitchen too, grumbling about Nozomi not finishing her task and being too flirtatious the moment Honoka returns. Nozomi turns back to wink at the blonde. “You’d do it too, Elichi~”

Kotori’s giggle chimed from within the cooking area too and Honoka knew her dinner was going to be good, but first, Kotori as always, agrees with whatever Honoka suggests even if she doesn’t know what it is yet. “Honoka-chan~ Can you tell us during dinner?”

Hanayo walks in from the back, a watering can in her hands and a hint of soil on the knees of her denim overall. Honoka waves at the brunette who beams at the sight of Honoka. “Welcome home, Honoka-chan.”

“I’m home, Kayo-chan~” Honoka greets again as she allowed Rin to nuzzle their faces together, athletic arms hugging Honoka tightly too.

Maki and Umi comes down from the second floor after a minute, both wearing their glasses; a squarish red framed one on the doctor and a gold-metallic round frame one on the kendo specialist cum teacher. “What’s all this commotion about? I can hear Rin from upstairs.”

Rin gave Maki a cat grin before pecking Honoka’s left cheek. Honoka chuckles and pats Rin’s loving ways while Maki gives a temporary glare at Rin for purposefully showing off. Umi shakes her head with a wry smile. “Something about an idea, Honoka?”

The centre of affection nods as she holds eye contact with her longest friend, now girlfriend. “Over dinner as Kotori-chan suggested.”

“Which is ready right now since Honoka-chan is back~” Kotori puts the large bowl of soup in the middle of the dining table while Nozomi and Eli helped bring the other dishes out. Hanayo was already gloves off, hands washed and scooping rice for everyone.

Honoka beams and walks over to Maki and Umi to give them a hug too, whispering compliments about their smart and suave look with spectacles on, causing the two logistic partners to turn flush in the face.

Now, all settled down and halfway filling their stomachs. Honoka scans each of her girlfriend’s faces with a smile. “Let’s come up with nicknames for our Muse family chat group!”

“Ooh~”

“Oh!”

“Sounds fun~”

“That’s out of the blue.”

A buzz of reactions and Honoka claps her hands twice, enthusiasm obvious in her blue hues and pearly whites. “All in?”

“All in.” Kotori, Hanayo, Rin, Umi, Maki, Eli, Nozomi and Nico responds with a knowing smile – they can’t and won’t say no to Honoka; even if some would like to question or stop Honoka too.  

**HonoBread**

_I went simple with this. Just shortening my name and putting in what I love to eat most! It’s the English word I’m most confident of too! But now I feel like maybe it’s a bit too simple..?_

**Koto(** **・８・** **)**

_I think Honoka-chan’s idea to shorten her name is really cute~ And I guess…I like being similar to Honoka-chan. Hehe~_ ♡ _And the symbol is a cute, baby bird’s face; I designed after my namesake; that’s read as “chun”, okay~?_ ♡

**SonodaUmi**

_I don’t understand why Honoka insist that we have to come up with a nickname in **our** own group chat. I know, she finds it cute. But I am Sonoda Umi! Not… Ahhhh! The nickname Honoka and the other girls came up with for me is too embarrassing! And it even made me come up with –mumbles- KousakaUmi –mumbles- ..! No, no, no, no! I didn’t- I’m not going to use that!  _

**NicoNii**

_Nico would have used “Universe’s Number One Idol Nico Nico Nii” but that would be too long. And it’s more a title than nickname. So~ Nico kindly shortened it for all my fans to easily recognize and address me~ Nico knows~_ _☆_ _Nico is so kind, right~ hehe~ Nico will be sending smiles over to you wherever you are! Nico nico nii~_

**Nozomiyan**

_Fufufu. This is so fun. Honoka-chan wants everyone to come up with nicknames for the group chat and I just can’t say no to my adorable junior, ya know~? Don’t you think my nickname is rather spiritual~? (^_−)_

**Elichika**

_I don’t think I’m good with nicknames at all. Coming up with cute ones or even using them. Nozomi is the only to call me with a nickname, you know? But Honoka asked so earnestly…with those eyes I admire… -chuckles- I just went with my call and response name… I’m glad Honoka likes it._

**RicePana**

_When I heard about nicknames…I just knew I wanted to include what I love most in the whole wide world… Ah! I mean, second most! The first is Honoka-chan…Ah..! I- I didn’t say anything about who I love. Eh? Ah? I did? No, no, I..! Somebody save me..!_

**NyaRin**

_Rin’s is super simple and cute, nya! It’s Rin nya-ing so NyaRin, nya! Nyahaha! See? Simple, nya! Nya~ Nya~ Nya~ Also, Rin loves Honoka-chan too Kayochin! There’s no need to be embarrassed about it or hide it when we’re on this group chat! Honoka-chan let’s play, nya~_

**imiwamaki**

_… No, it’s not that I care about what Honoka thinks and that I came up with a nickname because Honoka wants it… It’s not like that okay. Don’t get the wrong idea! –huffs and twirls hair- It’s a play on my supposed, usual catchphrase “imiwakannai”. So now imiwamaki means “It’s Maki”. And no, leaving “m” in lower cases isn’t incorrect. Romaji shouldn’t have capital letters in the first place. So I’m right. … What? –twirls hair a little faster- I told you I’m not doing this because Honoka wants it and I that I want to make her happy, okay!_

Honoka chuckles as she looked at the names and old conversation she has had with the eight lovely girls in her life. Her eyes twinkled and hair shifted onto her shoulders as her body vibrated with joy once again. “Everyone’s so cute~ Nozomi-chan’s idea to interview the finalized nicknames was fun too~ Ahh…”

Honoka sighs blissfully as she rested her cheek on her palm. Days with Muse is just so wonderful she can’t help but feel her stomach grow warm from happiness, and she looks forward to the next every day.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HonoHarem is much needed. :3 Much desired. 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like~ :D

**Author's Note:**

> Ah…I never had to struggle so much to write before…not like this. O,O –pouts- I’ve got a form of Writer’s Block and can’t write… -sighs- But stopping equates to nothing, so I kept trying to write something…which took me…well, 1 week? To write this. -v-
> 
> So. :’3
> 
> I’m going to start something. OvO HonoHarem – multi chapters~ OvO Hopefully allowing me to get back to writing more~ :D 
> 
> Anyways! I hope everyone enjoyed this~ :D
> 
> Leave me comments and let me know what you think! XD How you liked this first chapter~ Any questions about any of the Muses; since they are adults in this chapter~ What else you might like to see~ Drop them in the comments for me to know! :D 
> 
> And of course, thank you for reading, leaving a comment, or kudos! XD


End file.
